ftlnewsfeedfandomcom-20200215-history
October 2143
1 October 2143 ANCHOR: President Clarke has made an urgent appeal to Colonel Chester Bonestell, Commander of the clone brigade holding [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]], to turn over the colony's neutron bomb so that it can be used to divert Rylo-7 from its collision course toward Earth. In other news, Attorney General Julian Matthews reports that the investigation into illegal activities at CenBank has run into an unexpected roadblock. MATTHEWS: Apparently, there's a cloak of Intrusion Countermeasure Electronics – otherwise known as ICE – surrounding CenBank's massive computer network. It is so sophisticated, even the top ICE experts have been frozen out of the system. 4 October 2143 ANCHOR: Still no word from clone Commander Bonestell at rebel-held [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]] as to whether he'll release the colony's neutron bomb so that it may be used against the approaching asteroid, Rylo-7. Meanwhile, a bombshell of another sort was dropped today by Attorney General Julian Matthews in the CenBank investigation. MATTHEWS: We have conclusive evidence that Kyle Swann is the leader of "R". As you know, he disappeared from CenBank under mysterious circumstances four years ago – just before "R" first appeared. But he's the only man who can crack the ICE around CenBank's computer and help us get to the whole truth. 5 October 2143 ANCHOR: President Clarke issues an ultimatum to Colonel Bonestell. CLARKE: The clone soldiers and DNA adaptees holding [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]] must lay down their arms and release the neutron bomb immediately. Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to order the marines aboard [[Space Shuttle Costello|Space Shuttle Costello]] to attack the colony in full force. ANCHOR: In another bold move, Attorney General Matthews has decided to offer amnesty to Kyle Swann – only if Swann agrees to help crack the ICE concealing CenBank's secret computer files. Time will tell if this surprise offer will convince the shadowy leader of "R" to come in from the cold. 6 October 2143 ANCHOR: The "ICE-man" cometh. Accepting the government's offer of amnesty, Kyle Swann, leader of "R", and formerly CenBank's chief computer wizard, surrendered himself to President Clarke personally this morning at the Capitol Pavilion. After an hour-long meeting with Clarke, Swann made his first public statement. SWANN: I'm asking my comrades at [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]] to relinquish the colony, and the neutron bomb, with no further resistance. The goal of "R" is to save humanity – not destroy it. I have President Clarke's assurance that none of the clones and DNA adaptees involved in the uprising will be punished, and that their grievances will be addressed. 7 October 2143 ANCHOR: Colonel Chester Bonestell, Commander of the clone brigade holding [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]], has done a stunning about-face. BONESTELL: I hereby honour Kyle Swann's request to surrender Moonbase Wilson to the NAU. Furthermore, I will personally lead a contingent of Clone Brigade volunteers on the dangerous mission to intercept asteroid Rylo-7. It's my hope that this gesture will awaken the people and governments of the Earth to the humanity of clones everywhere. ANCHOR: President Clarke? CLARKE: If these brave clone soldiers are willing to volunteer their lives for the future of mankind – their perhaps we have underestimated their humanityafter all. 8 October 2143 ANCHOR: Colonel Bonestell and his clone brigade volunteers are placing [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson's]] neutron bomb aboard the ''Sea Gull'', a long-range lunar shuttle. BONESTELL: We'll be ready to lift off in 24 hours and will intercept Rylo-7 on October 15th. ANCHOR: The asteroid remains headed toward a November 1st impact with Earth. Meanwhile, the marines have landed at the colony and disarmed the workers without incident. On Earth, mass protests by Goggleheads have erupted around the globe. They insist that Rylo-7, the emissary of their new god, the Virtual Reality Presence, be allowed to approach Earth unhindered. GOGGLEHEADS: Rylo-7, path to heaven... Rylo-7, path to heaven.... 11 October 2143 ANCHOR: With Goggleheads protesting any action against Rylo-7, Reality Secretary Perry Epp calls for drastic measures. EPP: These armed cultists are a menace to society! They believe that the Virtual Reality Presence is their god, that Rylo-7 is its emissary and they'll do anything for their cause. Responsible religious leaders around the world agree – we must close the Vision Dens and get the protesters off the streets. I also believe that we should shut down the Virtual Reality Net worldwide for the duration of this crisis and make the human race face reality – we're in serious trouble here! 12 October 2143 ANCHOR: [[Space Shuttle Sea Gull|Space Shuttle Sea Gull]] has left [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]] with its neutron bomb payload. The World Congress has asked people everywhere to observe a minute of silence at 1200 hours Global Time tomorrow in support of Colonel Bonestell and his clone soldiers as they approach their rendezvous with destiny. In related news, an FTL Poll shows overwhelming opposition to Perry Epp's call for a shut-down of the Virtual Reality Net. CLARKE: I think Perry's response, however well-intended, is too extreme. The other Combine leaders and I are confident that our police forces can handle these Rylo-7 fanatics. 13 October 2143 ANCHOR: "R" leader, Kyle Swann, addressed the World Congress today under the amnesty granted him by President Clarke. SWANN: I discovered the ICE concealing CenBank's core computer files soon after I started working there. I didn't create it – and I didn't create the hologram of Barton Poole. But whoever did has built a technological monster more powerful and dangerous than anything we can imagine. I left CenBank because I feared for my life – and I founded "R" to warn the world. That's why I've decided now to come forth and cooperate. As one man alone, I was powerless. But together, I believe we can break the ICE – and finally learn CenBank's deepest, darkest secrets. 14 October 2143 ANCHOR: The ''Sea Gull'' is closing in on Rylo-7. Dr. Winston Rylo explains the next part of the plan. RYLO: The ship must perfectly match the asteroid's course and speed, and then deploy the neutron device 50 miles off its starboard flank. The positioning is extremely critical – otherwise, the detonation may not be 100% effective. ANCHOR: In other news, public reaction to Kyle Swann's appearance before the World Congress has been highly favourable – prompting calls for amnesty to be extended to all "R" collaborators. But President Clarke is cautious. CLARKE: Let's see if Swann's deeds back up his words – before we start beating our plasma rifles into ploughshares. 15 October 2143 ANCHOR: The ''Sea Gull'' has reached Rylo-7. We're in contact with Colonel Bonestell, but we're having difficulty maintaining the link. BONESTELL (breaking up): At this close range, it appears that the asteroid is putting out intense electromagnetic radiation. ANCHOR: Colonel? Can you hear me? BONESTELL: It's impossible to detonate the neutron bomb by remote signal... There's only one choice... we've taken position 50 miles off Rylo-7's flank – and will detonate the device aboard the Sea Gull. Please prepare to detonate on my mark... three... two... one... fire! (Explosion) ANCHOR: As you can see, we have lost contact with the brave men – I mean, clones – on the Sea Gull... 18 October 2143 ANCHOR: President Clarke has called an emergency press conference. CLARKE: The 100-megaton neutron explosion which vaporised the ''Sea Gull'' and her valiant crew has had no effect on Rylo-7. The asteroid continues unabated toward a collision with Earth on November 1st. We don't know why the plan failed but the World Congress is meeting round the clock to find another solution. There's no cause for panic – our scientists assure us that another option still exists. REPORTER: President Clarke – what other options are there? CLARKE: I'm not taking any questions at this time. Thank you very much. (She exists) REPORTER: President Clarke? President Clarke! 19 October 2143 ANCHOR: The World Congress and top scientists are still meeting in the Virtual Reality Net to find a new solution to the Rylo-7 crisis. Meanwhile, in the wake of the latest failure to divert the giant asteroid's relentless hurtle toward Earth, Goggleheads around the world are celebrating what they see as the unstoppable power of their divine emissary. And, in a related story, Yakov Kanter, the Prime Minister of Israel, has asked to address the World Congress. In the past Israel has shunned the Congress, refusing to join. Could that tiny nation now have a solution to Earth's Goliath-sized problem? 20 October 2143 ANCHOR: Israel has offered a solution to the Rylo-7 crisis. The plan was immediately adopted by the World Congress this morning. Israeli Prime Minister Yakov Kanter explains. KANTER: For years, my country has been stockpiling antimatter – specifically, anti-H2O – as a by-product of our search for a faster-than-light drive. Our scientists advise me that if we barrage Rylo-7 with millions of antimatter ice crystals, this will shatter the asteroid into fragments less than five metres across – small enough to burn up as they enter Earth's atmosphere. Simply put, the threat of annihilation will be eliminated – and replaced by a beautiful meteor shower. 21 October 2143 ANCHOR: Special inert containers of anti-H2O supplied by Israel have been distributed around the world. Space shuttles from all five Combines have taken off with the antimatter – despite efforts by some Gogglehead protesters to stop the launches. At 2300 hours Global Time tonight, the shuttles will release their cargo – which will instantly freeze into chunks of anti-ice – in the path of Rylo-7. President Clarke has issued this statement. CLARKE: I'm told that the artificial aurora will be visible to the naked eye across most of the Northern Hemisphere. I ask all NAU citizens to keep watching the skies – and to join me in a fervent prayer for our planet's salvation. 22 October 2143 ANCHOR: This is the spectacular sight witnessed by billions of people as tons of antimatter crystallized in space – a curtain of anti-ice designed to shatter Rylo-7. But this was the view from the CommLink satellite as the asteroid pierced the barrier. At a press briefing this morning, President Clarke confirmed the unthinkable. CLARKE: Rylo-7 has passed through the antimatter cloud unscathed – and remains on course toward a collision with Earth on November 2nd. But even though the asteroid has so far defied every method known to science, we have not given up the search for solutions. 25 October 2143 ANCHOR: The failure of our 11th-hour effort to prevent a collision with Rylo-7 has sparked a worldwide panic. RYLO: Factoring in the O'Neills, the moonbases, Habitat Mars, and the food available from our orbiting botanispheres there's only room for some 144,000 off-world refuges. ANCHOR: FTL News has learned that nearly 50,000 of these safe havens are reserved for government officials, scientists, corporate executives and their families. All non-priority off-world immigration will be handled on a first-come, first-saved basis. The Inter-Combine Guard has been called up to keep order at major spaceports. 26 October 2143 ANCHOR: It is now believed that Rylo-7 will strike in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Coastal areas around the globe are being evacuated. Severe flooding and earthquake activity are expected to follow the asteroid's impact. Despite warnings against illegal off-world immigration, millions of people are still trying desperately to escape to the space colonies. CLARKE: Once a colony has reached its quota, illegal refuges will be turned away. If necessary, vessels attempting unauthorised landings will be destroyed. ANCHOR: The leaders of the five Combines have already left for their respective moonbases, while their Virtual Reality alter egos continue to hold crisis management meeting in the VR Net. 27 October 2143 ANCHOR: More than three billion people trapped on Earth are reacting to Rylo-7's imminent arrival in different ways. Many are turning to traditional religion, while the Gogglehead cult which worships the asteroid is growing every day. Others are simply losing themselves in the VR Net. There's been sporadic looting as people hoard TFP and distilled water. The 12 million members of the Survivalist Union have taken to their underground biospheres in Siberia and declared the region off-limits to intruders. 28 October 2143 ANCHOR: DNA Wonders, MensaBreed and CloneStyles Unlimited have announced that they are preserving their genetic materials and databanks aboard special Earth-orbiting laboratories. SPLICE: When the planet becomes re-habitable in two or three centuries, we'll be able to breed a new and improved human race in no time – plus all the human, plant and animal clones to go along with it. Earth will once again be a Garden of Eden – only better! ANCHOR: TFP Burgers has also revealed that a dozen new textured fungal protein factories were launched into space over the past three months. CHEW: When humans finally do return to Earth, you can bet they'll be mighty hungry – and TFP will be there to feed them! 29 October 2143 ANCHOR: Rylo-7 has become visible to the naked eye over the northern hemisphere – only hours away from a collision with Earth. There is a kind of hush all over the world as people watch... and wait. We bring you now a live message from President Clarke at [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]]. CLARKE: Our scientists tell us that it could take as long as three years for the cloud of debris created by the asteroid to completely enshroud the planet. There may yet be ways to reduce Rylo-7's damage with the same atmosphere processing techniques we're using on Mars. We're not giving up – and neither should those of you left on Earth. Civilisation must continue – therein lies our only hope. 2143-10